


A secret no one ever wanted to keep

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive demus, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Collars, Creativitwins, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic rlamp, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus has PTSD, You Have Been Warned, also huge trigger warnings, im not sorry, im sorry, janus is a bitch, logan is pretty mentally messed up, non consensual BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Summary: These chapters will hopefully get longer!!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	A secret no one ever wanted to keep

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will hopefully get longer!!

Logan sighed, tonight was there weekly move night. Patton insisted they had one. Logan found in quite useless to be honest. “Logan? Can you go get Remus, the movies about to start” Patton asked Logan nodded and stood up, he started walking to Remus’ room. Remus. Him and Remus have been dating for about 6 months now and god did he love him. He was perfect, well perfection is mathematically impossible but Remus was definitely the closest thing to it. Logan couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his boyfriend. He knocked on Remus’ door “Remus?” No answer “Remus? Are you in there?” Still no answer Logan opened the door, Remus wasn’t in there. Which only left one option. He was with Janus. Remus and Janus were best friends....supposedly. Janus gave off a bad vibe, not to mention the fact that Remus seemed terrified of him. He seemed to shrink in on himself every time deceit was mentioned and god forbid they were in the same room, he’d cling to Logan like a life line. Every time logan brought it up he’d insist it was nothing but he new it wasn’t, it couldn’t be. He sighed as he walked to Janus’ room, he knocked on the door. “Who’s there?” Janus called, not opening the door “Logan. Is Remus with you?” “Why?” “It’s movie night, Patton asked me too collect him” There was a pause “he can’t come, sorry” There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air “.....alright, I apologize for bothering you” Logan walked back to the living room “Remus said he could not make” “Oh....well that’s a shame” Roman said looking up from the couch Logan nodded, sitting down to watch the movie, though he didn’t pay much attention to it, his thoughts kept wandering. He needed to talk to Remus later....something was up. Remus loved movie night. He would NEVER miss it. It was a chance to team up with Virgil to argue with Roman about Disney movies A.K.A Remus’ favorite hobby. He’ll have to talk to him after the movie....


End file.
